1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, particularly to board games.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there has not been a board game with the visually appealing 3-dimensional effect of the present invention; nor has there been a board game with the conveniently interchangeable elements of the present invention.